1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a putter apparatus including a weighted head assembly and novel hub locking assembly. The entire text and contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this application.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the article on "Golf", page 506, ENCYCLOPEDIA BRITANNICA 1954 Edition:
The putt, once the ball is on the green, is perhaps the most delicate shot in golf. The player must hit the ball along a line that allows for very little margin of error, and with enough force to roll the ball to the hole but not too far beyond, in case the hole is missed, to make the return putt difficult. And since most greens are not level, but have numerous minor pitches and slopes, great care must be taken to select the proper line, which may be quite far to one side or the other of the cup.
In the prior art, various techniques have been used to design putters for improved performance. Most of these involve inserting weights or screws into bores in the putter head in positions that may be adjustable with tools, prior to play. The prior art putters also have the disadvantage of being difficult to lock the shaft at a predetermined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,830 to Howard describes a putter including an undercut groove. A nut member is placed in the groove and a screw belt is attached thereto. The nut member provides weighting of the club.
PCT Application No. 9006157 to Osmond describes a putting assembly including a pair of spigots positioned on either end of a club head. A hose/arm is adapted to attach to one of the spigots for conversion of right or left hand use of the club. A cover slides over a weight assembly and attaches to the spigots. Osmond has the disadvantage of being difficult to change the weight of the assembly because of the difficulty in easily removing the weights from the cover.
The prior art putting assemblies have the disadvantage that altering of the weights is cumbersome and therefore difficult to perform during play.